Blood Changes Everything
by Full-Blooded-Demon
Summary: Summary on the First page
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It has been the worst end feast for the Golden Hero. After returning to the Dursley's for four days, Harry finds out something that happened to him just after he was born, and it has nothing to do with the Prophecy. Harry/Ginny (Some what dark towards people) Harry Potter/ X-men Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Prologue

Late at night in New York City, in the lower labs of a special institute for gifted students, were a team of young mature teens, which had just finished their junior year of High school and were entering their senior years. All of them were allowing their blood to be collected for some project that need to be done. After all the blood was collected a young man wearing red shades walked to a bald man sitting in a wheel chair, who was helping mix the blood together.

"Professor, are you sure this is a good idea? We don't even know if are blood can be mixed, let alone give another person powers," he stated as he sat down beside the professor.

"My dear Scott, this is needed to be done. Beast and I are mixing the blood that are combatable to go together," the Professor explained.

"He's right Scott. We have everyone of them done except for this one, we have four different blood samples in here, but we need a fifth since he is the one who needs it the most, but no blood well cooperate with Logan's," a fury blue creature explained.

"Logan, we're going to need to use subject 'P' blood to finish this," the professor said wheeling his chair around to face the man.

"Fine, but when the time comes, I train him in fighting," Logan growled and walked away.

Later that night, Kurt Wagner was given one vial of blood and was told to inject them into the human that it was meant for. It took no time at all for Kurt to locate the living corters of the child, but it took some time to actually inject the mother of the child for the one that was not born yet. Kurt returned to the mansion within three hours.

"It is done," he said when he returned.

"Good, now we wait," the professor said.

"How long?" a man named Gambit asked.

"Until the beginning of the summer sixteen years from now," the bald man smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter One: Strange Events at the Dursley's

Storm clouds rolled around in the dark sky, throwing rain down on the houses of Privet Drive. As thunder clashed out side, lighting up the street, and the second room in number 4, a young teenager was thrashing around in his sleep. His missy black hair was everywhere, and on his fore head you could clearly see a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. As lightening flashed and then the sudden bang of thunder, the boy sat straight up in his old bed, drenched in a cold sweat. As he got out of bed he realized that it was about 5 in the morning, so he got his stuff and went for a shower. After a good ten minutes, he merged from the bathroom and returned to his room, only to hear some yell at him.

"POTTER! GET DOWN HERE!" the voice of his fat king uncle boomed.

"What the fuck does he want now?" Harry asked himself as he headed down the stairs, "Yes uncle?"

"Cook the breakfast for us, and then do the laundry, mow the lawn, and clean the patio, and then you can stay in your room for the rest of the day. You freaky friends do not scare me." Vernon said while pointing at Harry.

Anger began to rise inside of him, Harry was being treated like a fucking slave, and he wasn't going to take it anymore.

"No," Harry said in a calm voice.

"What did you just say?" his uncle asked in a whisper that dripped with poison.

"I said no. I well not be doing anything for you this summer. You have treated me like a common slave since I was taken in, and now I refuse to do it anymore uncle," Harry said while grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Now you listen hear boy, you well do as you are told in this house. Now you well clean the house when told. NOW GO AND DO IT!" Vernon yelled trying to keep his temper in check.

"Fuck you uncle Vernon. Why doesn't Dudley do it? For fuck sake he could use the exercise considering that he looks like a fucking baby whale," Harry snapped back after opening his soda.

"THAT'S IT BOY. YOUR DEAD" and his Uncle charged at him with a knife.

Harry had only just seen his uncle lunge the knife towards his mid section before he moved, due to the fact that he was drinking his soda. After dodging that knife Harry decided that he was going to fight back against him this time. Making a fist, Harry threw a punch that collided with the side of Vernon's face as he turned around. The punch only fazed his Uncle for a few seconds before he slashed at Harry across that face. Vernon smiled with victory as he watched the blood ooze from Harry's check, only to frown when he watched it heal within seconds.

"What did I tell you boy, never use magic in this house," Vernon snarled.

"That wasn't magic Uncle, that was natural healing powers," Harry smirked.

"You liar," Vernon yelled as he lunged again.

This time Harry flipped out of the way, and was now crouched over a bit and was balancing on the front of his feet. Turning to look for the next attack, he felt something coming from behind him, and not having time to turn, he did a hand spring kick to Dudley who was charging from behind, and finished by rolling towards his Uncle and upper cutting him.

"Now, Uncle, what shall I be doing this summer," Harry asked as he stood up normally.

"Ugh…you well be doing nothing," his uncle said in pain.

"Good, now I well be seeing you for dinner," Harry said as he walked you to his room.

As soon as Harry got inside, he started to think to himself, about were had those moves come from. It was insane, just insane. As he continued thinking about it in his room, he was brought back from thought from an excruciating pain, and collapsed on the floor.

"What the hell is going on," he whispered through gasps of breaths, and then he saw blackness. Outside of Harry's house in the backyard, two strangers dressed in black were making their way up to the house.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked himself, as he got up from being in pain.

As he walked towards the bathroom that was in his room since Remus added it on his last visit. As he tuned on the tap to the sink, he noticed that his hands were pitch black.

"What the hell," he said as he looked in the mirror, " holy shit. What the fuck has happened to me?"

Harry didn't look like Harry anymore. His whole body was black, and was covered in some sort of markings that he didn't know. His glasses had fallen off and he was seeing clearer then he used to. Underneath his eyes were two streaks of purple and his eyes were a color green that looked like they could see into anything, and they were outlined in a crimson red. But the biggest shocker that he got was the fact that he had a tail that came to a point.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked again, but this time he got an answer.

"I'll tell you what's going on, your supposed to be out cold for another hour," a man dressed in black said, and Harry noticed he had a visor over his eyes.

"What do you mean, and who are you?" Harry asked.

"Remember Scott, he has Logan's blood. He has a rapid healing rate," a female voice said, totally ignoring Harry's question.

"One of you is going to answer me, or else," Harry snarled.

"And he seems to have his attitude as well. Listen Harry, we are here to take you to train this summer in New York," the man said looking at him.

"Not until I know who you are," Harry protested.

"Fine, I am Jean Grey, and this here is Scott Summers," Jean explained, " Now come with us please."

"How do you know who I am?" Harry asked one of the many questions in his head.

"Because you are mutant almost like us," Scott replied.

"What do you mean by 'almost'?" Harry was seriously confused.

"You were injected with a complex mixture of five mutants blood right after you were born, and your powers are now emerging," Jean explained.

After about an hour a half of talking about all of this, Harry agreed to go with them, so he pack his stuff up, and was gone. As soon as he left, an alarm went off in the Headmasters office to inform him that Harry had gone. Dumbledore had looked everywhere in the little city and every were he could think of, but found nothing. He had to assume the worst, and that was Harry Potter was dead.


End file.
